dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/SEASON III (For Real.) Fights.
After I did so many fights without a Legitimate Season, I'm finally announcing a SEASON III for my fights! This is currently in a WIP Status, so let these franchises fill your head with ideas for guesses... UPDATE: Roster confirmed. I will submit the fights for Thumbs... Soul-calibur-v-logo.jpg|SOUL CALIBUR Pokemon-logo.jpg|Pokemon League of Legends logo.png|LEAGUE OF LEGENDS Darkstalkers Resurrection Logo.png|Darkstalkers Digi.png|Digimon Skullgirls Logo.png|Skullgirls Sengoku-Basara-logo.png|Sengoku BASARA VPlogo.gif|Valkyrie Profile Hyperdimension Neptunia logo.png|NEPTUNIA Magic-The-Gathering-logo-800x279.png|MAGIC: the Gathering Indivisible logo.png|indivisible Garou-motw-logo-remastered.png|FATAL FURY/Garou: Mark of the Wolves 20e.png|RESIDENT EVIL Wild arms logo.png|Wild Arms Fate Grand Order logo.png|Fate/GRAND ORDER BlazBlue Logo.png|BlazBlue ARMORED-CORE-fA LOGO B-1.gif|Armored Core Ah3lmss-logo.jpg|Arcana Heart 587bbac58e5b4.jpg|GUILTY GEAR Xrd 581bb3c6b4ebb.png|Chaos Code Ys logo.png|Ys WonderfulWorld logo cut.png|Wonderful World Undernight-st logo.png|Under Night IN-BIRTH RWBY logo red.png|RWBY Overwatch logo by feeerieke-da4xuzp.png|OVERWATCH Monster Musume logo.png|Monster Musume Logo.gif.png|MORTAL KOMBAT JoJoEnglish.png|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Flat,800x800,075,f.u4.jpg|Touhou Project Elsword logo.jpg|Elsword Drawn To Death logo.jpg|Drawn to DEATH DC Logo Blue Final 573b356bd056a9.41641801.jpg|DC Comics Black rock shooter logo.jpg|Black☆Rock Shooter Akatsuki.gif|Akatsuki Blitzkampf A11 English Logo.jpg|Atelier 38d15e79d07d1184e3f249fa832b7fe3.jpg|YU-GI-OH! Killzone_logo.png|KILLZONE Onepunchman.logo.png|ONE PUNCH MAN 1: Papi (MONSTER MUSUME) vs Sky Scout (YU-GI-OH!) Avian life try and fight in the sky! ---- 2: Elsword (Eponymous Series) vs Adol Christin (Ys) Two Red headed Swordsmen clash blades! ---- 3: Tornado of Terror (ONE PUNCH MAN) vs Jace Beleren (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Mind is a Terrible thing to waste... ---- 4: Mika Returna (Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Vi (LEAGUE OF LEGENDS) GIANT FISTS!!! ---- 5: Adam Taurus (RWBY) vs Vein (CHAOS CODE) Two cold-hearted Iaido Practitioners strike! ---- 6: Rorolina Frixell (Atelier) vs Johnny Savage (Drawn to DEATH) Cute vs abomination in a battle of Love, & HATE!!! ---- 7: Catherine Kyohbashi (ARCANA HEART) vs Honda Tadakatsu (Sengoku BASARA) Metallic beings fight! ---- 8: Black★Rock Shooter (Eponymous Series) vs Jotaro Kujo (JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE) 17. Nuff Said. ---- 9: Lord Raptor (DARKSTALKERS) vs NEMESIS (RESIDENT EVIL) WIP Zombies! One Natural, the other, not so much... ---- 10: Aya Shameimaru (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs The Flash (DC Comics) WIP The Fastest of their Verses'! ---- 11: Fritz (AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF) vs Mercy (OVERWATCH) WIP Medical Genocide! ---- 12: METAL GEAR REX (METAL GEAR) vs White Glint (ARMORED CORE) WIP What's better than Mechs? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING... ---- 13: Rudy Roughnight (WILD ARMS) vs Billy the Kid (Fate/GRAND ORDER) WIP The Old West has one final bout! ---- 14: Beowulf (SKULLGIRLS) vs Tizoc (FATAL FURY/Garou: Mark of the Wolves) WIP WrestleMania DBx! ---- 15: Lemius (Wonderful World) vs Kilik (SOUL CALIBUR V Variant) WIP Rod users kick ass with Fire in their Blood! ---- 16: Noire (NEPTUNIA) vs Colonel Mael Radec (KILLZONE) WIP If a man can't convince her, HE will. ---- 17: Lenneth (Valkyrie PROFILE) vs Ajna (Indivisible) WIP Two very similar franchises, but these two have nothing in common! ---- 18: Answer (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) vs Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) WIP A familiar rivalry asks: Ninja, or Samurai? ---- 19: Arceus (Pokémon) vs NEO (DIGIMON) WIP Gods clash in the penultimate rivalry! ---- 20 (FINAL): Shake (Wonderful World) vs Genji (OVERWATCH) vs Uberjackal (InviZimals) vs Leo Whitefang (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) vs Es (BlazBlue) vs Nitori Kawashiro (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs Alan (Drawn to DEATH) vs Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku BASARA) WIP My eight favorite franchises, and my favorite character for each, BRAWL!!! ---- ''Guesses closed... '' Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain